


In Another Universe

by AU_Queen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Ray, Raywood, confused Mad King, future Mad Ray, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray somehow gets sucked into the X-Ray and Vav universe, and the first person he sees is Mad King Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Not in Texas Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739381) by [writingkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi). 



> To writingkiwi: Sorry if this is terrible. I just couldn't not do this. I've been thinking about this since you wrote your story.

   The last thing Ray saw before he spotted Ryan was a blue flash of light. He remembers the garbled sounds and the terrible weightless feeling he had before ‘returning to earth’. His stomach felt like it wanted to remove itself from his body through his throat. It was terrifying, being in one place before being sucked up by God knows what and placed somewhere else. But, it wasn't so bad since Ryan was there too.

   Ray jumps into Ryan’s arms, still frazzled from the trip. Ryan freezes, staring down at him confused as he moves his arms under Rays butt to support the younger man's weight. Ray wraps his legs around Ryan's waist and tucks his head into his chest. After taking a deep drawl of Ryan's scent, Ray tilts his head up to kiss Ryan's jaw. That's when he noticed his boyfriend’s eyes.

   “Holy shit, Rye. How much sleep have you been getting?” Ray asks as he gently touches the dark circles located under Ryan’s shocking blue eyes. “And what’s with the crown? And- is that a skirt?” Ray lets his eyes travel up and down the length of Ryan’s body. Or, as much as he can given his close proximity to the older man.

   “It's a kilt. And it's the Mad King to you, X-Ray.” Ry- uh, the Mad King says, looking down at Ray with a look of contempt laced with something akin to pleasure. Like he was happy Ray was hanging on him.

  Ray looks at Ryan confused for a minute, then breaks out into a grin. “Holy shit, they were telling the truth?”, he remembers Gavin and Michael spinning some insane story of meeting their X-Ray and Vav counterparts. Looks like they weren't lying or drunk off their asses for once.

   “What?” the Mad King looks at Ray inquisitively.

   “I'm not from your universe.” Ray smirks, doing the Jedi mind trick hand way in front of the Mad King’s face.

   The Mad King just stared at Ray, lips pursed and brow creased, like he thought he was insane. Delivering a bright smile, Ray climbed out of the Mad King’s arms. Winking when he noticed the older man's expression drop slightly.

   “Let's go, Rye.” Ray takes his hand in his own and starts moving toward the door of the Mad King’s office.

   “Mad King.” the Mad King corrects absently, staring at their interlocked fingers. Ray chuckles, and he can feel his heart get slightly light from the sound.

   “Okay. Mad King.” Ray turns to him and waggles his eyebrows at him with a big grin. The Mad King rolls his eyes at the younger man's foolishness. He doesn't remove his hand from the grasp.

   “So where are you leading me?” Mad King asks, genuinely curious.

   “To find other me and Hilda.”

   The Mad King tilts his head in confusion and Ray laughs again. It was a very Ryan thing of Mad King to do.

   “I need to get home. To my Ryan.” Ray smiled and squeezed the hand he still held.

   The walk is continued in silence, Mad King simply following Ray. Ray found it amazing at how accurate the layout of Monarch Labs was to the show. He felt like he could navigate it blindfolded.

~~~~

   “What's up, nerds?” Ray opened the door to Hilda's lab wide. Her, X-Ray, and Vav turned to look at the intruders with wide eyes. The Mad King nervously slipped away from Ray.

   Hilda looked between Ray and X-Ray before she sighed. “Not another one.”

   Ray pouted at her as X-Ray eyed him up. “So you're supposed to be me?” He had his arms crossed over his chest, a frown pasted to his lips.

   “Yep. And must I say, I look good in spandex.” Ray nodded approvingly, throwing a wink over his shoulder to where he knew the Mad King was eyeing the pair of them.

   “Let me guess, you're also friends with your version of Mogar. Aren't you?”

   “You mean Michael?” Ray laughs, “Yeah, I'm friends with that idiot.”

~~~~

   The Mad King silently, if not awkwardly watches the exchange between the doppelgängers. He couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter whenever Ray laughed. His cheeks gently stained pink when Ray threw a knowing wink his way. Part of him wanted to see if X-Ray's laugh had the same strange effect on him. It looked like he wouldn't have to wait long, as they both began to laugh. Mad King could hear them complaining about the dumb AI in some video game. The butterflies intensified at the sound of X-Ray's laugh, almost as if they were trying to escape the prison that was his gut.

~~~~

   “So,” Ray smiled, looking at The Mad King who looked lost where he was standing near the door. “Tell me, have anyone yet?”

   X-Ray looked at him questioningly, following Ray’s stare, “Wait. No. No fucking way.”

   Ray just gives him a shit-eating grin. X-Ray rubs his hand down his face, pushing his glasses down his nose. “Why?”

   “He’s hot.” Ray shrugs, “Plus, look at that mad dad bod!” he turns and waves his arms infront of the Mad King like he’s Vanna White. The Mad King has awkwardly shifted closer to the door, face growing redder.

   He is given one of the blankest stares he’s ever seen from someone who isn’t Gavin response to his declaration. “Really?”

   “Yep. Plus, he games. He’s not as good as us, of course.” he looks around and places his hand next to his mouth to whisper to X-Ray like he’s a middle schooler sharing a secret, “Unless it’s a trivia game. The man knows something about literally everything.”

   X-Ray looks at him curiously, “Really?” Part of him feels like testing that theory. The Mad King can’t be that much of a nerd, can he be?

   Ray knows that expression and smiles, “Yeah. Just get him talking about something that interests him and you’ll see how much of a nerd he really is. He’s also quite the romantic asshole. Well, if he’s anything like my Ryan.”

   “I might just test that theory.” X-Ray glances back at the Mad King when he clears his throat, looking flustered.

   “I think I’ll just head back to my office now.” he points out the door before attempting his escape. But he stops when he feels Ray’s hand on his elbow.

   “Come on, Rye. Er- Mad King.” Ray smiles up at him, “Let’s talk.”

   The Mad King looks warily at the evil grin on Ray’s face, but he is being led toward X-Ray before he can make a move. Once in front of the smaller man he just stands there, awkward and quiet.

   “So. It’s Ryan?” X-Ray looks up at him.

   The Mad King’s face morphs into a frown, “I’d  _ really _ rather Mad King.”

   Ray stands to the side with his hands on his hips as his other universe self him and the Mad King converse. He feels proud of himself. If Gavin and Michael could get X-Ray to talk to Mogar, then he knew that this would work. Before long the two of them would probably be happy together. If everything worked out like he thought it would. But he wasn’t really worried. From what he’d seen, they were the same as him and Ryan. If not only deep down. He could see them a month from now, playing videogames together. X-Ray sitting right next to the Mad King, beating his ass in a round of Halo. It made him sad for a moment. He wanted to be back with his Ryan, doing just that.

   “Ray?” Hilda called him, waving him over when he looked toward her. “I’m ready to send you back.”

   He sent one last look at X-Ray and the Mad King. They were talking, Mad King with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and X-Ray laughing. Yeah, they would be fine.

   “Beam me up, Scotty.” Ray murmured as Hilda pressed the button on her inter-dimensional transporter, sending him sprawling back to his own universe.


End file.
